Give This Christmas Away
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: It's Christmas Eve! As everyone enjoys the festivities, Kirby bears a present addressed to someone in particular, who needs a bit of the Holiday Spirit himself. And this "who" lives up in a castle. Based on the same-titled song.


**Hey Kirby fanatics! I present a special, heart-warming, inspiring tale of how big the heart of a small and pink hero **_**really**_** is… It's all based on the song '**_**Give this Christmas Away'**_**, performed by Matthew West and Amy Grant for the VeggieTales Christmas story, **_**Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or VeggieTales.**

**Now without further ado…**

Give This Christmas Away

Our tale begins on December 24th, better known as Christmas Eve: the aptly-named date before the arrival the 25th: Christmas Day!

The quiet kingdom of Dream Land was blanketed by the beautifully-white snow. The kingdom's inhabitants would skate upon pounds and lakes, for they were frozen solid as a result of the chilling weather. Others played and rolled around in the snow; spread arms and legs upon the cold ground and made snow angels and stacked up snowmen. The cappy shepherd happily cuddled with his flock to stay warm. Not too far off, was a special glow that emitted at dusk. It came from the settlement of Cappy Town.

_What if I told you  
>You have the power<br>To give someone hope  
>Beyond their wildest dreams<br>What if I told you  
>It's right there in your hands<br>In your hands  
><em> 

From here and there, the cappy villagers greeted each other and again accidently. So many of them carried bags and colorfully wrapped boxes for their loved relatives, while others window-shopped. Within that very crown was a renowned character in particular; He was small, round, and pink: he was Kirby, champion of the galaxy and vanquisher of dark forces. He was dressed in a blue knitted cap, designed with snowflakes and tipped with a white ball, and had a scarf around him in the same color and design. Kirby was also accompanied by the friendly relation of Dark Matter, blue-colored Gooey, dressed in yellow earmuffs and green neon green scarf._  
><em>"Wow!" Gooey exclaimed as he marveled the Christmas-colored town, "Cappy Town always look at its best, right Kirby?"

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed loudly.

"By the way, buddy, we should get going already. We gotta get ready for Ribbon's Christmas party." Gooey suggested.

Kirby didn't want to leave just yet; he was waiting for something.

"Mr. Kirby?" A cappy in a red apron and elf's hat called, winning the young hero's attention, "It's ready, young sir, here you go."

Kirby smiled as he was given a blue box dotted with snowflakes and wrapped in a silver ribbon.

"Thank you." The puffball said clearly. He drew out two silver and one bronze coin and gave it to the gift-wrapping cappy.

"Thanks you, Kirby; and have a Merry Christmas!" He cheered as he waved good-bye. Kirby waved back as he squealed out his "Poyo".

The pink ball looked above the town's roofs and saw, out yonder and on a hilltop, a yellow-bricked castle with snow blanketing the red tower roofs and round keep. He knew who lived in that stone stronghold and intended to take a visit there. Now with his present, Kirby went along with Gooey to prepare for the imminent party.

_It's hard to imagine  
>How something so small<br>Can make all the difference  
>Tear down the tallest wall<br>What if December  
>Looked different this year<em>

It was now night time; just hours away before that special day. In the fields, there was a house, colored pink and brown-roofed. All around the abode's exterior were Christmas decorations from lights to wreaths wrapped with ribbons. Speaking of ribbons, that house belonged to the young fairy, Ribbon. Within, laughter, fun, and caroling was acted happily. Not only Kirby and Gooey was there, but also their friends participated in the shindig: Rick the Hamster, Kine the Fish, Coo the Owl, Adeleine, Lololo and Lalala, and much more.

_What if we all just_

_Give this Christmas away  
>If there's love in your heart<br>Don't let it stay there  
>Give this Christmas away<br>And your life will be changed  
>By the gifts you receive<br>When you give this Christmas away  
><em>The merriment went on as everyone danced and sing to the Christmas music, savored the food they ate, and talk with one another. Kirby was enjoying the festivities also, but at the moment, he was looking out a frosted window and could be the very castle he glanced at when in town._  
>It's feeding the hungry<br>Serving the poor  
>It's telling the orphan<br>You're not forgotten anymore  
>It's doing what love does<br>Even when no one's watching you  
><em>"Kirby?" A young girl's voice rang to the puffball's mind. He turned around to see the party's host: Ribbon. She dressed up for the occasion in a green gown laced in red and closed by gold buttons. A top of her blossom pink hair was a gold-outlined bow ribbon and a stem of holly with berries. With a smile on the fairy's face, Kirby smiled back.

"Poyo, Ribbon." He greeted.

"Hi Kirby. Why are you just sitting at the window? We've got a lot of delicious foods that I know you'll enjoy." Ribbon said.

To answer, Kirby drew out the snowflake-themed gift box he bought in the town earlier. With a nametag on the silver bow, the puffball showed it to the fairy. Ribbon observed the interior of the tag and grew surprised when she realized who it's addressed to.

"Really, Kirby?" She asked, not in disappointment.

Kirby nodded.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Gooey asked as he went to his friends. When the blue blob look at the present's address, he grew surprised also, "You'd do that, Kirby? Just for him?"

Soon enough, the other guests (animals and others) gathered around to see the address, all predictably felt surprised.

Everyone felt warm and smiled to Kirby.

"Such a little fellow with a big heart." Coo believed.

"He can bring sunshine and drive away dark clouds." Nago, the Bobtail cat commented.

"This is exactly what we should do, everyone! Let's go!" Ribbon declared. As some of the party goers got dressed for the weather, others took a plate of cookies, a warming machine full of hot cocoa with marshmallows. Ribbon opened her front door and all paraded out into the crystal-clear wintry night. _  
>Give this Christmas away<br>If there's love in your heart  
>Don't let it stay there<br>Give this Christmas away  
>And your life will be changed<br>By the gifts you receive  
>When you give this Christmas away<em>

Meanwhile…

Castle Dedede was the name of the yellow-bricked stronghold upon the far hill. Several of the castle's soldiers, from the countless waddle dees, to the boomerang blade-throwing Sir Kibbles, to the prickly, impenetrable orbs known as gordos. Despite the cold weather, the soldier's enjoyed each other's company, in spite of the season. On the contrary, however, within the castle walls, there was one being who was isolated from the holiday spirit in his enormous bed chamber. He was a big-bellied, blue bird with yellow hands and blunt beak, dressed in red robes and stocking cap. He was Dream Land's ruthless ruler: King Dedede. He was slumped near his bedroom window, looking out into the snowy night, with one arm supporting his head. He heaved a heavy sigh, "Christmas…" He mumbled, "…Just another day passin' by…"

At last, after walking in a winter wonderland, Kirby and his friends arrived at Castle Dedede, stopping at the edge of the moat below.

"Hey!" Called a Escargon, a whiskered snail and the king's right-hand man, "Who goes there?" He called out from a top of the castle wall.

"Poyo!" Kirby squealed back.

It was then that Escargon knew who was there, "Kirby? What do you want?"

"We have something to give to Dedede!" Kine called out.

"And Kirby wants to deliver it to 'im in person!" Rick added._  
>For God so loved the world<br>That He gave His only Son  
>So we could be<br>His hands, His feet, His love  
>His love<br>_ Still at the window, Dedede pondered on how lonely he felt. He though no one loved him; his soldier, even Escargon. His woeful wondering was interrupted by knocking at his door.

"What?" Dedede answered loudly.

The doors opened and Escargon enerted, "Pardon me, Sire, but you got some guests here."

"Really?" The king lightened, "Who?"

The snail didn't answer; instead the Christmas partygoers bunched through the door.

King Dedede, feeling displeased to see his arch-nemisis Kirby, just grunted, "What're them weirdos want?"

"Poyo!" A familiar squeal emanated.

The bunch parted and smiling Kirby walked out with his hands full.

Dedede eyed the present in Kirby's hands, "Whatcha got there, gumball?" He demanded._  
>What if I told you<br>You have the power  
>To give someone hope<br>Far beyond their wildest dreams  
>What if December<br>Looked different this year_

There was soon silence within the room. It couldn't even be broken by the pink puffball's silent walking towards the king. Kirby stopped when he was in the bloated bird's reach and held out the holiday package to him.

The presenting of the present made Dedede's mind stir, _'Huh? What's he doin'? Is Kirby really…? Well…I s'pose there one way to find out…'_ "Kirby;" He spoke, "Who's present is that?"

The pink ball pointed to the name tag. So Dedede, as the present was still being held by Kirby, opened the tag. The address made his eyes grow wide and his heart start beating warmly when he read:

_TO: King Dedede_

_FROM: Kirby_

He looked to Kirby in the face, "Really? For me?"

Kirby nodded.

Dedede slowly took his present from Kirby. He undid the silver ribbon and opened the box. The king gasped softly as he glanced at a pair of woolen mittens as yellow as his mitten-like hands and cloudy detail around the wrist. Taking the soft glove out, Dedede put down the box and gently took hold of each wool-sewn glove. When he slipped them on his hands, his heart pounded harder. The king looked to see his gloved hands. He soon felt something in his eyes and a gentle touch so near. He removed one gloved and softly tapped his skin below the eye; it felt wet and warm:

a tear of joy.

Dedede looked to Kirby, with eyes still leaking and his heart pounding like it was about to explode. One his beak was a smile.

"Thank you…" He squeaked as his voice began to break. Kirby's kind smile grew.

"…Kirby." The king finished.

"POYO!" Kirby cheered and leapt toward.

King Dedede embraced the puffball in his arms, he playfully thrown himself on his back; and the two joyfully laughed with one another._  
>Yah what if we all just<em>

_Give this Christmas away  
>If there's love in your heart<br>Don't let it stay there  
>Give this Christmas away<br>And your life will be changed  
>By the gifts you receive<br>When you give this Christmas away  
><em>Everyone felt more of the same warmth from Kirby's love. Not only Kirby's friends, but King Dedede's soldiers and Escargon. Some had shed tears when the king and Kirby's scene touched their hearts. _  
>Give this Christmas away<br>You have the __power__  
>Just give it away<em>

It was then that Rick poured steaming cocoa into a mug and walked to the happy moment. Gooey followed with the plate of cookies. Everyone had smiles on their faces that never vanished._  
>Give it away<br>Give it away  
>This Christmas<br>Give it away_

As the laughter settled, King Dedede and Kirby looked eye-to-eye.

"Merry…Christmas, Keen Dedede…" The little pink puffball articulated.

Dedede smiled, "Merry Christmas, Kirby…"_  
>Give Christmas away<br>Give it away_

**(Sighs contently) It's amazing what the holidays have in store for people, isn't it? If you like this Christmas-fic, then perhaps, if you're interested, you'll like my next fic: **_**A Koopa King's Christmas Carol**_**. So yeah. Do review, plz. Thank you. Later! :)**__


End file.
